


the wind up and work down

by Joiedevivre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jack, gabe be nice to your husbands, gods help me, i don't remember writing this, look i was really tired last night and this happened please forgive me, poly fuckery, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joiedevivre/pseuds/Joiedevivre
Summary: Jack is in heat, but Gabe is ignoring him. Well, ignoring isn't the right word. He's neglecting him. Worse than that, he's doting on McCree.





	the wind up and work down

Jack is in heat, but Gabe is ignoring him. Well, ignoring isn't the right word. He's neglecting him. Worse than that, he's doting on McCree. 

Jesse isn't even in heat. Jack is writhing on the bed, dying for attention from his alpha, and Gabe is sitting in his armchair across the room with Jesse between his legs sucking him off lazily. 

It's not FAIR, Jack thinks, baring his teeth. He's angry. This is cruel. How can Gabe watch him suffering like this and refuse to help him? How can he ignore Jack when he's like this, wanton and begging and needful. He's Gabe's omega, isn't he? Why isn't he taking care of him? He's just sitting there, smiling serenely and playing with Jesse's hair like nothing is wrong, like his mate isn't in actual tears 15 feet away. Jesse's mouth is good, Jack knows from experience but how - how can it compare to the sweet scent and slippery heat of an omega? Gabe will never pop a knot that way. He won't reach his full peak, and Jack will never get what he needs.  


It's dereliction of duty, what he's doing.

Gabe knows what he's doing, and oh, no, it isn't easy. Jack is moaning, crying, making the most beautiful noises & smelling SO sweet. Trying to resist his heat is giving him a headache, he's hurting with the need to satisfy his omega. Jesse's mouth helps. Jesse isn't in heat, but he still smells sharp and soft together like an omega and keeps Gabe's need at bay, just at brink of bearable levels. Gabe rolls his hips up into Jesse's mouth, sighing as Jesse sucks hard and strokes over him with his tongue. He's beautiful like this, peering up at Gabe with mischief in his eyes, knowing what he's doing to Jack. Jack can have his turn later, when Jesse's done his part. 

Gabe bites his lip as Jack whimpers particularly loudly and soft wet noises come from the bed as Jack tries, uselessly, to help himself. The noise makes Gabe look up with interest, trying to see over the heap of blankets to watch him thrust three fingers inside his aching and empty entrance. He can't see well, but Jack must be growing desperate to have reached that point. Jack won't say Gabe's name, which amuses him. Gabe knows it's his stubborn pride keeping him from begging, but it's a good thing because he would probably break on the spot if Jack called out to him now. He dials it up a little further, lets out a sigh and whispers Jesse's name. Jesse hums happily and Jack makes a broken, anguished sound. Gabe's heart throbs with pain, he can't help himself.

"Jack, baby," he coos, seeing Jack still immediately at the sound of his voice. It's the first time he's acknowledged him since he got home and found Jack in heat. "Do you need something, sweetheart?" he cajoles. This is the game he plays. Jack lifts his head to stare at him with what's approaching hatred. No omega should have to beg their alpha for something so essential between them, the deepest expression of their bond. It's humiliating and cruel and Gabe knows it. He knows he can only push him a little farther, only wants to. He looks back at Jesse and strokes his cheek. "Jesse, you're so good at this." 

"Your mouth feels so good, so hot, I bet you could make me knot, couldn't you?" 

Jack _screams_ in a primal, animal fury. Gabe feels his cock swell, harder than he was before despite Jesse's considerable talent. He pulls out of that warm wet mouth, pushes Jesse aside gently, crosses the room to Jack. When he tries to pet Jack's hair, he gets a bite in return, and not a light one. Jack is snapping teeth that almost drew blood and he lashes out wildly to seize Gabe's arm, fingernails scraping and digging in. He's overpowering Gabe (though to be fair, is he trying?) shoving him down on the bed, rage and desperation making him strong. Gabe allows it for just a moment before seizing Jack's hair with his free hand. He yanks, forcing his head back and exposing his neck. Jack should submit to him, here. In this position, as an omega, he'd normally fall right into Gabe, ready to fulfill his wishes. Not so now. Gabe has edged him too far out, pushed him to his limit. He bucks his hips  & struggles, legs curling & trying to wrap around him. Gabe isn't worried. He finds his opening and ducks his head in to bite at Jack's exposed neck, sucking and nipping possessively. Jack's movements slow at last, his instincts catching up to his rage, his body sensing his alpha's affection. He cries out needily, greedily.

"Gabe," he says at last, "Gabe. Alpha. Don't leave me. Please, Gabe, I can give you what you need. I'm good, I'm good," he pleads. 

Gabe shudders deeply. Every minute of torture as he'd waited, left Jack to suffer, it's all worth it when it starts to come together. Jack's need is insistent and unavoidable. But with the right buttons pressed, he can convince Jack it's Gabe's needs he should worry over. 

"Can you," he says into the wet, bitten skin of Jack's beck, drunk on the potent scent there, licks at his scent gland under the skin. 

Jack nods weakly, his head moving under Gabe's palm still fisted in his hair. Gabe grabs his ass with the other hand, slides it around. There's no question that Jack is wet, dripping, the sheets are filthy with it, but Gabe still wants to play, fingers slipping easily around his wet hole, massaging the rim and listening to Jack's soft little gasps, pushing two fingers in and hearing his name in broken cry. He leans forward heavily and lays Jack out on his back, pushes his cock between his legs only to tease the entrance, rubbing the tip in a slow circle around but not entering. 

"Please, please, please," Jack is chanting now, hair sticking to his brow and eyes plastered shut in anticipation, "please alpha, let me." 

Gabe can't take the waiting any longer himself, Jack's desperation spiking the air with an intoxicating, irresistible perfume. He drives home in one slick, tight motion that Jack moans through as tears prick the corner of his eyes and leave tracks down his cheeks. It's fucking beautiful and Gabe can't take his eyes off him as he works his hips forward and back relentlessly. He rains kisses over Jack's face, licking at his tears, humming reassuringly. 

"Baby, you didn't think I wouldn't take care of you, did you?" 

Jack tries to shake his head, trembling through what Gabe recognizes at the first of many times he'll cum before Gabe is done. 

"You know I'm always here. When have I ever left you alone when you need this big knot, hmm? I've got you, sweetheart."

Jack hums agreement as he comes down a little, nowhere near back in his own head but no longer wound up to a frenzy. He lifts his hips into Gabe's motions encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop. I'll fill you up, knot you tight. That's what you want, right?" Jack nods and clenches down on Gabe. It feels _good_ better than good, it's pure delight, and Gabe finds himself moaning out loud. Victorious, Jack keeps it up as Gabe thrusts with steady determination, losing himself in the tight grip as Jack works himself on Gabe's cock. It's one of the things that makes Jack such a pleasure to have like this: he's no passive omega waiting for an alpha to come take him. He demands what he wants and works for it, seizes it and doesn't let go until he's reached his satisfaction. There's a catch in his breath now and Gabe feels that tightness pulse around him as Jack cums again. 

"That's my boy," he showers Jack with praise and watches him light up, blissful smile taking over his face, and Gabe finally stops playing, stops the games and fucks into him fast and fierce. He's worked himself up too, waiting so long, letting Jesse rev him up, drawing this out, and he finally gives in to his own want. He drives in Jack mercilessly, lets himself get lost in the cloying sweet smell of Jack's heat, and he doesn't know how long passes before he feels his knot begin to swell. It could be minutes, an hour or more, but it doesn't matter as Jack moans and whimpers his pleasure beneath him. His knot comes on suddenly, and he gasps as he feels it swell and hears Jack cry out. 

He leans in an nibbles on Jack's ear sweetly, "Ready for me to fill you up, darling?" and feels Jack nod frantically under his mouth. It's a moot question anyway because Gabe is already cumming, emptying out his load and fucking back into the mess, again and again until he can't move any longer, locked in tight to Jack. Jack is humming nonstop, Gabe can feel the soft vibration of his chest as he lets himself fall against his body. 

He runs his hands over Jack's arms, kisses his temple and pushes back his damp hair, soft and soothing, and Jack falls apart under the loving attention. Whatever complaints Jack may have had about his earlier treatment, they're silenced now. He's sure he'll hear about it later, but neither one of them wants to move or speak for quite some time. 

At least, not until Jack's heat spikes again, shortly after Gabe's knot goes down, and Gabe groans. Jack's heats are a force to be reckoned with and sometimes Gabe wonders how he can even keep up. 

He wonders if Jack will kill him if he taps Jesse in for the third round.


End file.
